Croissant
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Cada cierto tiempo se pelean y cada cierto tiempo se acuestan juntos, pero llega un momento en que las cosas, o se transforman o se destruyen. Francia/Inglaterra o al revés, depende de cómo se quiera interpretar. Mención a Bélgica.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece. Escribo por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Francia, aún medio tumbado en la cama, lo miraba vestirse en medio de la habitación mientras una pequeña ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, igual que siempre que terminaban acostándose. Era un cuento de nunca acabar. Juraba y perjuraba que no lo quería, que era sólo sexo, una satisfacción pasajera. Inglaterra secundaba esa afirmación, escondiendo la frustración el uno del otro.

Pero no decía palabra. También recordaba ese beso inicial, el que los llevó a otra noche de desenfreno sin medida, sólo por un capricho. Igual que lo que llevó a ese beso.

* * *

La noche anterior había recalado en un bar después de una de tantas reuniones del Congreso Europeo. Bélgica les había instado a que se dieran una vuelta por Bruselas y al parecer, los dos habían pensado en entrar al mismo local.

Coincidencia o no, se vieron de nuevo tomando una copa uno junto al otro, como en tiempos no tan remotos durante la segunda Gran Guerra, hablando de tonterías y comentando pequeñas cosas del trabajo. Pero como otras veces, Francia terminaba por aburrirse de que Inglaterra criticase tanto a algunos de sus amigos en casi bancarrota y se dedicaba a guiñarles el ojo a las chicas y a saludarlas de lejos con la mano. Inglaterra acababa siempre por golpearle el hombro para que dejase de coquetear y prestase atención a la conversación y entonces, sólo entonces, se daba cuenta de algunos gestos. Sus miradas eran discretas, pero Inglaterra le ignoraba en algunos momentos, desviando la vista hacia su vaso de licor para así poder fijarse en algo más que en su compañero de barra. Era todo un juego.

Hasta que una chica se acercó a Francia, comenzando a hablarle con timidez. Inglaterra podía ver que estaba nerviosa y que a Francia le complacía provocar esa reacción tan preciosa en ella. Le seguía la corriente, sonreía halagador y galán y le tocaba el pelo de manera coqueta. A ella ni siquiera le importó que él le acariciase la mejilla alegando la piel de ninfa que tenía. Pero cuando Francia la sacó a bailar, Inglaterra se enfureció internamente. Pensaba un montón de cosas tratando de no mirar hacia ellos, tan sólo observando de cuando en cuando la copa abandonada de vino que Francia había dejado atrás. Inglaterra se sentía un poco como esa copa. Allí quieta, esperando que alguien se la bebiera…

Se levantó de la silla en la barra y, sin decir nada, pagó su parte y salió del local, quedándose afuera con el frío nocturno como única compañía. Terminó apoyándose en la fachada contigua a la puerta mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que llevaba en la chaqueta. Por un momento concibió el resplandor del fuego como un consuelo, expirando el humo hacia arriba, mirando al cielo oscuro y nublado. Ni siquiera sabía a qué estaba esperando. Casi rezaba para que Francia saliera con la chica colgada de su brazo, y así poder irse tranquilamente y por su cuenta. Pero no fue así. Miró de reojo la puerta cuando la oyó abrirse y cerrar, dando cuenta de que Francia había notado su irritación.

De nuevo.

—¿Otra vez, _Angleterre_? —dijo, cruzándose de brazos algo despacio—. ¿Te molesta que me divierta?

—No. —Inglaterra se tomó su tiempo para retomar la respuesta, chupando del cigarrillo, sin ningún titubeo—. Me molesta que ligues con otros delante de mí.

Ese también era un cuento de nunca acabar. Porque a Inglaterra le molestaba eso, pero a Francia le molestaban muchas otras cosas que jamás decía.

—Ah… —El gesto de Francia cambió a uno divertido por unos segundos, para luego tornarse algo más serio—. Tú no me quieres de esa manera, ¿qué más te da a ti lo que haga yo en mi intimidad?

Inglaterra se separó de la pared, con esa mirada intensa que solía tener en otra época, cuando gobernaba los mares y Francia sólo podía rezar para que no se encontrara en su camino. Él no tenía idea. Dejó caer la colilla al suelo y la pisó con el pie, dibujando un par de semicírculos para apagarla.

—Por suerte o por desgracia, esta noche estás conmigo... –respondió con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo—... así que no inventes excusas baratas.

Francia eliminó la poca distancia que les separaba con un par de pasos, esbozando una sonrisa entre pícara y suave. Le gustaba mucho ese cariz suyo.

—Estás tan guapo celoso, _Angleterre_.

Sus palabras se perdieron en un silencio que se convirtió en caricia, en seducción, en beso. Su roce hizo que Inglaterra se estremeciese y sorprendiese y, aunque al principio sintió la simple tentación de morderle para que se separase, algo le detuvo. Sus párpados cayeron por deseo. Pronto se encontró pensando en la sensación cálida que atravesaba su estómago, como una pequeña ola que se estrellaba suavemente contra la orilla de una playa, sofocando el aleteo de una miríada de mariposas que conformaban un nudo en la garganta.

Su beso ahogaba la noche, el ruido, sus pensamientos. También la realidad y con ella, todo lo que significaba ser él, ser Inglaterra. El tiempo y el espacio se volvieron difusos hasta dejar de tener importancia para, finalmente, desaparecer.

Era magia pura. Y creed, de magia sabía un poco.

Inglaterra entreabrió ligeramente la boca para tomar un poco más de su aliento y Francia aprovechó la ocasión para acceder con esa elegancia suya que siempre mostraba a los demás. Sentían el aire acuchillar sus respectivos pulmones, como manos que arañaban la piel.

Aunque titubeó un poco, Inglaterra pronto se encontró correspondiendo a su gesto, a pesar de que era consciente de su propia rudeza inicial, de su temor y su odio. Donde antes había aire, distancia y ese muro que él mismo se había empeñado en alzar, ahora había un roce que se tornaba fuego con cada segundo que continuaban unidos.

Cuando al fin consiguieron desligarse, Inglaterra abrió la boca intentando aspirar un aire demasiado frío. Suspiró y entornó los ojos para contemplar su rostro, que le prometía más caricias, más gestos de cariño y ternura, como si realmente estuviera enamorado de él.

_¿Me quieres?_

La pregunta sonaba estúpida y fuera de lugar y por eso se la tragaba siempre. Era sólo pasión, las mismas llamas que hacían latir su corazón aceleradamente cuando se alzaba con una victoria. Desvió la vista, no quería ver su sonrisa condescendiente, una que le decía que sólo era algo transitorio para él, pero que también le recordaba todas las otras veces que le había besado así, con una palabra delante y una mentira detrás.

Realmente fue una gran noche...

* * *

Francia vio como los manojos de luz amarilla se filtraban por las ventanas, atravesando las cortinas de suave terciopelo verde. Estaba saliendo el sol y éste le ayudó a reconocer toda la ropa tirada por el suelo. Únicamente se recostó contra el cabezal de la cama y aprovechó los últimos minutos de febril espectáculo para contemplar a Inglaterra paseándose por la habitación aún a medio vestir, buscando su cinturón.

Cuando al fin lo encontró, una mueca de decepción acudió al rostro de Francia y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, esa almohada que olía a él, como la habitación.

—¿No me vas a decir nada, _Angleterre_? —le preguntó, sentándose aún con la sabana sobre el regazo.

Inglaterra pareció no escucharle al principio. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Primero le retaba con sus celos y luego se desentendía, diciendo cualquier cosa para demostrar que nada de eso le había importado aun cuando ambos sabían que era todo lo contrario.

—Me lo he pasado bien —le respondió con una medio sonrisa de pirata, mirándole fijamente de soslayo, colocándose la camisa y la corbata.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó de nuevo Francia mientras alzaba las cejas, sentándose al borde de la cama y sosteniendo su propia camisa entre los dedos para ponérsela por fin.

Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua.

—_Yes, goodbye_ —contestó finalmente, clavando aun más sus ojos verdes en él.

Francia suspiró, reprimiendo un gemido de disgusto. No se esperaba gran cosa pero eso era demasiado seco incluso para ser Inglaterra.

Éste se acercó a Francia, inclinándose levemente, tomándole del mentón y dándole a probar un último beso antes de irse. Francia no dudó en aprovecharlo hasta la saciedad, recorriendo sus labios con la lengua, notando una analogía peculiar entre Inglaterra y las abejas, insectos que daban algo tan dulce como la miel pero que por dentro llevaban ese veneno que causaba tanto dolor cuando se veían amenazadas.

"Así eres tú, _Angleterre_. Dulce, apasionado, pero con una gran capacidad de dañar cuando no te sientes seguro. Realmente me estás rompiendo el corazón y jamás te das cuenta."

Inglaterra se irguió, retrocediendo dos pasos, pero Francia consiguió atraparlo por la muñeca, obligándolo a parar.

—Júrame que me vas a llamar. —No quería admitir que no tuvo suficiente.

Inglaterra le miró por unos segundos sin decir nada y sin previo aviso se echó a reír. Pero no era una risa cruel ni de mofa. Francia conocía esa risa de cuando eran niños y no se peleaban tanto como ahora.

Estaba tratándo de decirle que "tal vez".

—Si tengo suerte entonces, ¿no? — murmuró Francia dándose la vuelta y tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama mientras le veía salir—. Haré lo que sea para que me quieras más, _Angleterre_ —se dijo a sí mismo justo antes de escuchar cerrarse la puerta.

Pensó en él mientras continuaba revolviéndose en ese colchón, acomodándose en diferentes lugares desde los que podía sentir su olor, ese olor tan dulce y agrio a la vez que dejaba el alcohol y que le embotaba los sentidos. Y se daba cuenta de que ahora mismo, si le pidieran la mitad de su tiempo de vida o incluso algo más a cambio de poder tener a Inglaterra en el amplio sentido de la palabra, lo daría sin dudar. Pero no creía tener tanta suerte, tal y como él salió de la habitación del hotel. Le parecía que lo de ayer fue una diversión más, como todas las anteriores a lo largo de sus vidas.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Francia estaría en su cama, revolviéndose en su propia agonía de amor por Inglaterra y no al revés? Lo recordaba perfectamente. Sus manos recorriendo las caderas inglesas, los labios en su cuello y él diciéndole _"Te quiero"_. Francia suspiró, también sabía que eso era producto de la emoción y no del sentimiento. Al menos les quedarían las peleas…

Cuando salió de la ducha una hora después aun seguía pensando. Igual era como siempre sucedía. Francia, al contrario de lo que pensaba la gran mayoría, no era un desalmado que se olvidaba fácil de un asunto así. Conocía muchos de los entresijos del amor pero ni él era capaz de arreglar los suyos propios de tan complicados que los había ido hilando.

Justo cuando terminaba de secarse el pelo, el teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar, dándole susto de muerte. Miró el número que aparecía parpadeando en la pantalla. Era él. Respiró hondo y contestó, intentando sonar casual y desenfadado.

—_Bonjour_~

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí, _France_? —la pregunta sonaba a burla.

—Qué cosas dices, _mon amour_… —Francia se cambió el teléfono de oreja mientras intentaba colocarse la ropa interior—. Iba a llamarte en un rato, me preguntaba si querías desayunar conmigo.

La voz al otro lado de la línea aparentó sonreírse.

—Desayunar… —Francia quería creerse equivocado pero parecía que Inglaterra estaba jugando con él—… creía que la "_cena_" de ayer te habría dejado satisfecho para una buena temporada.

Sí, estaba jugando con él, sin dejar claras sus intenciones pero tampoco dándole una pronta negativa abierta. Era frustrante.

—Nunca podría cansarme de un manjar como el de anoche,_ Angleterre_ —respondió Francia intentando sonar totalmente sexy y consiguiéndolo a medias— después de todo siempre fue lo mejor que he probado nunca.

Francia casi podía ver el sonrojo en los pómulos pálidos de Inglaterra a través del teléfono. Se sonrió satisfecho.

—Me encantaría pellizcarte las mejillas ahora, ¿sabes?

—_Shut up_! Ni siquiera me estás viendo. — Francia casi podía verlo en verdad, delante de él frunciendo el entrecejo y aguantándose las ganas de insultarlo. Soltó una risita, subiéndose los pantalones y abrochando con algo dificultad el botón del cierre.

—No hagas ese gesto, te saldrán arrugas~

—_Wine bastard_!

Francia estalló en una sonora carcajada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, así podría ponerse la camisa a gusto sin tener que oír junto a su oreja el torrente de maldiciones que él iba soltando. Inglaterra podía ser todo lo caballero que quisiera pero tenía la boca más sucia de toda Europa.

Cuando retomó el teléfono, aún seguía refunfuñando. Le cortó tomando un cariz de diálogo más serio.

—Oye, yo quería hablar sobre anoche… —sabía que era un comienzo bastante burdo para él pero no quería ser suave.

Inglaterra profirió un gruñido casi de irritación pero no le colgó como muchas veces había hecho.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de eso durante el desayuno, _France_? —sonaba mucho más calmado y tranquilo—. Estas conversaciones se llevan mejor delante de un té y un par de _scones_… o café y_ croissant_ si lo prefieres así.

Tenía que ser imaginación suya pero Inglaterra estaba siendo amable y gentil con él después de una noche de sexo. Normalmente le ignoraba por tres semanas después de una. Y generalmente a continuación de eso volvían a acostarse, repitiendo así el ciclo.

—¡Me parece _très bien_! —exclamó, desatendiendo la camisa sin abotonar y la corbata alrededor de su cuello. Fue un énfasis mucho mayor del que había querido demostrar realmente—. ¿Y cuándo te viene bien? ¿En media hora?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del cuarto y Francia levantó la vista al techo. Odiaba que le interrumpieran y más si eran vecinos de pasillo que nada tenían que ver con él. Si al menos compartiese el susodicho pasillo con algún país más…

—Discúlpame un momento por favor, llaman a la puerta.

Y cuando la abrió, lo vio allí delante, con el desayuno en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, respondiendo a su pregunta:

—Ahora mismo me va perfecto.

Francia entreabrió los labios pero no supo decir nada. Estaba entre emocionado y desconcertado, porque todo aquello se salía por completo de sus esquemas preestablecidos. Inglaterra tampoco dijo nada más, lo miró por unos segundos y se atrevió a entrar sin permiso, dejando la bolsa y el teléfono encima de la cómoda del cuarto de Francia.

—Vaya, vaya, _France_, ¿estás feliz de verme? — y lo preguntó con un tono tan suave que a Francia le dieron ganas de convertirse en mantequilla para que lo untara en un _croissant_ y se lo comiese.

Mientras Francia se terminaba de abrochar los botones de la camisa y de dejar la corbata sobre la cama aún deshecha, Inglaterra colocó los vasos de plástico en la mesa pequeñita de la habitación y repartió repostería.

—Lo estuve pensado de camino a mi cuarto —dijo, sentándose en un extremo y tomando uno de los vasos. Arrugaba un poco la nariz porque era café y no le agradaba demasiado—. No quiero más juegos, entiéndeme. —bebió un sorbo—. No sé qué fue lo de ayer para ti, si otra noche más o algo diferente —Francia se sentó en el extremo contrario, atento, curioso—, pero nos hemos roto el corazón demasiadas veces y no quiero que pasen de hoy.

Silencio. Francia no estaba dando crédito a lo que oía. ¿De verdad Inglaterra estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba proponiéndole una relación más seria, más formal? ¿O simplemente dejarlo todo atrás y de lado?

—No, claro —secundó Francia mirándole fijamente—. Entonces…

—Si estás dispuesto a olvidar a todo el mundo menos a mí, entonces yo también. —bueno, no era clásico pero sonaba igual de bien que una proposición normal. Además, ellos mismo no eran normales.

Francia bebió de su café, pensativo. Llegando a una conclusión curiosa y tremendamente distraída. Sonrió animado tras el vaso, haciendo que Inglaterra frunciera algo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Mon Dieu,_ sólo tuve que provocarte celos medio millón de veces. —meneó la cabeza, divertido—. Debería haberte presentado a alguna de mis conquistas anteriores, me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo.

El ceño de la nación inglesa se frunció más.

—No me interesan para nada tus conquistas del pasado, _frog_.

Francia volvió a reír tomando uno de los bollitos y mordiéndolo, paladeándolo. Estaban calientes y sabrosos y todo le decía "_Te quiero_". Luego miró su reloj de pulsera y pareció asombrarse, aunque casi lo fingía.

—Esto es un récord, vamos a tener la primera pelea antes siquiera de que termine la hora del desayuno.

Pero Inglaterra no contestó. Simplemente se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de Francia. Fue entonces cuándo realmente se dieron cuenta de que la discusión podía esperar.


End file.
